Cauchemar
by Machan Valentine
Summary: Sasuke fait un mauvais rêve... Warning : Kaka/Suke, pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, vous n'avez pas à la lire. C'est une vieille fic, donc avec un vieux style d'écriture. Pour les curieux, pour les souvenirs d'avant.


**Cauchemar**

Série : Naruto  
Auteuse : Machan  
Genre : Yaoi, euh vengeance...  
Couple : Si si c'est bien une KakaSuke.  
Disclamer : Je sais qu'ils ne sont pas à moi mais bon, ils sont libres de faire ce qu'ils veulent et moi aussi, alors je les emprunte un peu. Je lance cette vieiiiiiille fic (j'écrivais encore le nom puis « : ») juste parce que je me suis relancé quelque peu dans ce couple… Oh elle est déjà publiée ailleurs (à ma grande surprise), alors il se peut que vous l'ayez déjà lu.

Telle une machine à remonter le temps, les images défilent dans son esprit sans qu'il puisse les contrôler, pour que la bobine infernale s'arrête sur…

Sakura, en son fort intérieur : Damn it ! C'était moi qui étais supposée recevoir le premier baiser de Sasuke !!

Sakura bouillonnait littéralement. Naruto et Sasuke… s'embrassaient. Si elle avait eut une corde sous la main, elle se serait sans aucun doute pendue à l'instant même.

Par maladresse, alors que Naruto provoquait Sasuke du regard accroupi sur sa table à à peine quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, Shikamaru bougea son bras et fit perdre le peu d'équilibre que le blond possédait. Uzumaki tomba directement sur son pire ennemi et arriva ce qu'il devait arriver, leurs lèvres se soudèrent en un baiser… pour le moins surprenant. Après quelques instants de blanc, le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, les deux rivaux s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, une main sur la gorge, comme si l'air leur manquait tout à coup.

Sasuke : Naruto, je vais te tuer...  
Naruto : Ma bouche va se putréfier...  
Shikamaru : C'est de ma faute ? Demanda-t-il innocent les mains pleines.  
Naruto: EEEEEHHHH !! ...? Je sens comme une aura meurtrière...

Le blond se retourna, tout à coup peu sûr de lui, pour tomber sur les regards de tueurs de l'assistance féminine, avec à sa tête Haruno.

Sakura : Naruto...tu...  
Naruto : C… C'était un accident…  
Sakura, faisant craquer ses doigts : T'es vraiment chiant…

Naruto sentit une énorme boule d'angoisse monter en lui et c'est un sourire crispé qu'il donna à ses futurs tortionnaires qui allaient lui faire payer cher ce qu'il venait de faire.

L'image se brouilla, se déforma, ondula… Comme projeté par une force invisible, son corps tomba et tout redevint clair pour…

Le combat entre Sasuke et Haku tournait mal. Kakashi s'occupait de Zabuza, et Sakura défendait leur client. En mauvaise posture, Sasuke vit soudain un éclair blond le rejoindre dans le dangereux piège tendu par leur ennemi. Que venait faire ce baka ici, il se jetait droit dans la gueule du loup. Déjà qu'il avait du mal à se défendre alors s'il devait en plus s'occuper de cet imbécile…

Après un combat interminable, Naruto se retrouva sous Sasuke, qui fit écran de son corps pour le protéger des piques dangereux lancés à tout va par Haku.

Sasuke : Franchement... T'es vraiment un boulet... tout le temps…  
Naruto : Tu l'as fait, Sasuke...! Huh?

C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte que son ami était blessé, gravement blessé.

Naruto : Mais… Tu es blessé ?!  
Sasuke : Regarde toi... Arriva-t-il à prononcer difficilement. T'es trop bête…  
Naruto : POURQUOI ?! … Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé…  
Sasuke : Qui… sait…

Son regard se perdit alors dans le vide. Naruto paniqua le voyant flancher et cria.

Naruto : Sasuke !! Sasuke !!

Sasuke baissa la tête, un filet de sang lui coula au coin de la bouche.

Sasuke : Je te... détestais...  
Naruto, en se levant : Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi m'as-tu protégé… ? Je ne t'avais pas demandé de le faire !! Je pouvais me débrouiller tout seul !!  
Sasuke, les yeux dans le vague: Qui sait... Mon corps a bougé tout seul, baka...

Uchiwa s'écroula. Naruto eut juste le réflexe de tendre les bras pour le réceptionner.

Naruto, criant : SASUKE!  
Sasuke, murmurant : Cet homme... Je ne veux pas mourir tant que je n'aurais pas tué mon frère…

Il leva lentement la main vers le visage du blond.

Sasuke : Ne... meurt pas...

Sa main retomba, ses yeux se fermèrent lentement, il s'était évanoui. Sa tête retomba mollement contre le corps de son ami. Naruto sentit ses yeux le piquer ; ils étaient baignés de larmes, des larmes pour son ami qui l'avait protégé au péril de sa vie, son ami qui maintenant agonisait dans ses bras, immobile...comme mort. Il le serra tout contre lui, comme si ce simple geste pouvait éviter que son âme ne s'envole loin de son corps.

Haku vit la scène et se releva.

Haku : Il...a été capable de se jeter dans ce piège, tout ça pour sauver quelqu'un d'important… pour lui. Il est un ninja méritant le respect.

C'en fut trop pour Naruto. D'une voix haineuse il lui dit.

Naruto : Ferme là…

Le blond déposa avec la plus grande délicatesse dont il pouvait faire preuve dans un moment pareil, le corps de inanimé de Sasuke.

Naruto : Je te hais...

Les larmes commencèrent à lui perler sur les joues.

Naruto : Tu vas payer…

Comme une bombe qui explose, un chakra rouge, terrifiant se forma tout autour de lui. Il allait payer pour ce qu'il avait osé faire à son meilleur ami… son…

Sasuke se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur. Quel horrible cauchemar il venait de faire. Lui et… Il porta la main à sa bouche.

Sasuke : Kami sama…  
Kakashi : Sasuke-chan… Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kakashi se redressa légèrement et passa un bras autour des épaules de son amant.

Kakashi, inquiet : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
Sasuke : J'ai fait un atroce cauchemar…  
Kakashi : Tu veux m'en parler ?  
Sasuke : Non…

Uchiwa se bouina tout contre lui, recherchant la présence rassurante de celui qu'il aimait tant.

Sasuke : Kakashi…  
Kakashi : Hum ? Dit-il encore ensommeillé alors qu'il lui caressait les cheveux.  
Sasuke : Tu m'aimes ?  
Kakashi : Bien sûr qu'elle question.

Sasuke se lova encore plus et chercha ses lèvres à tâtons pour pouvoir y sceller les siennes.

_**FIN**_

Machan qui sent des ondes meurtrières affluées au triple galop  
Machan : Je savais bien que ça allait pas plaire à certaines !!  
Kakashi : Tu l'as fait exprès ?!  
Machan : Exprès de quoi ?  
Kakashi : De faire croire que c'était une SasuNaru pendant près de la moitié de la fic.  
Machan : Ouip !! J'trouve ça sympa comme ça, et pis bon on aura quand même lu ma fic pendant une partie au moins !! Je donnerais tout pour voir les têtes de celles qui croyais que j'allais vraiment faire un SasuNaru… Rien qu'Isa et Vy, ça doit être tordant.  
Sasuke : Tortionnaire.  
Machan : Et fière de l'être !!

Bon maintenant que je fais sur un couple se sera bien défini mais là je sais plus pourquoi cette idée m'est venue en tête… Ah si c'est avec l'histoire de la sœur qui fait croire qu'elle aime le KakaSuke alors qu'en fait c'est pas la bonne personne, enfin quelque chose comme ça je crois. KAKASUKE POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! Et pis hein j'ai pas été méchante avec Naruto, j'ai seulement donné de fausses illusions à certaines. ;;; J'vais me faire tuer…

Je lance cette fic après celle de Nessae mais bon je l'ai écrite depuis quelques temps donc j'ai en rien copié son style. Franchement, suis-je la seule à avoir détesté sa fin ? On ne marque pas que c'est une KakaSuke quand en réalité c'est une Sasunaru, un peu d'honnêteté quand même. Même moi je le fais pas alors soyons sérieuse car ça n'attire que des ennemies. Machan qui fignole son plan de bataille déjà bien commencé


End file.
